This invention relates to an improved implement for applying liquid ammonia to the ground over that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,978,681 and 2,612,760. In the conversion of gas ammonia to liquid for application to the ground, it is desired that as much as possible of the gas be converted to liquid due to the high vaporization of gas and possible loss to the atmosphere upon discharge from the applicator. The location of the conversion unit relative to the point of application in the ground and the specific construction of the converter expansion cannister affect the efficiency of the gas to liquid conversion process and thus the effective utilization of ammonia supplied from a nurse tank.
Prior farm implements for applying cold liquid ammonia to the ground have included a single elevated converter unit from which the cold liquid ammonia is discharged by gravity flow to a plurality of ground working tools. Such gravity flow, however, results in nonuniform distribution of ammonia to the tools depending upon the inclination of the ground traversed by the implement. Another problem is to discharge both the cold liquid ammonia and ammonia vapor in a way that it will be incorporated into the ground with minimum loss to the atmosphere. Finally, those implements wherein liquid ammonia is distributed to a plurality of ground tools from a single anhydrous converter provide no indication when any selected one of the discharge conduits becomes plugged.